ultradragonballfandomcom-20200214-history
♈Too Many User Stories♈
♈Too Many User Stories♈ is another user story written by Cocoabean. Are You a Moron She didnt have anything to do this summer. The girl was off and didn't have man to call. She brushed away a streak of brown hair and went on chat. Oddly, there were many people there. "Hey coco." TUN typed. "Hey all," She continued, "I have this cool idea but it's so unoriginal." Everyone else in chat greeted her. A red scar broke the chat barrier and Cocoa gaped. The hell? she thought. Everyone's chat browser exited and devices turned off as they were absorbed into another reality. "Oh my god.." Richie rubbed her head. "I hurt." They landed on top of Capsule Corporation's building. "Are we..in DBZ?" TUK shook his head. "No way, TUK! It doesnt exist. Are you a moron?" Cocoa smirked. A short muscular male walked out. He rubbed his face with a towel, and let it go. His face had rough features and a widow's peak. "VEGETA!" They all shouted in shock. "That's my name. And you all look ridiculous. How do you know my name?" Vegeta wore his armor and frowned. "OH MY GOD IT'S VEGETA!!!!" Cocoa shrieked. She went up to Vegeta and hugged him. "OMG OMG CAN I GET YOUR AUTOGRAPH?" "Get off me, you incompetent woman!" Vegeta pushed Cocoa off of him. "What's all that noise!" Bulma's naive mother walked out. "Oh my, more guests!" "Hello." Hoodie said, modestly. Gotek sat silently and was in sheer disbelief. "Where are we..?" Gotek murmured. "We're in 3444, what do you think? We're in DBZ!" TUN sarcastically remarked. Gotek formed a red ki blast and fired it at TUN, leaving him burnt. "I'm sure it's the android saga." Richie smiled. "Yes! I can get Vegeta and make sure Bulma doesn't get him!" Cocoa grinned and grabbed Richie. "Richay! We are on a mission to get Vegeta!" "… No comment." The scorched TUN remarked. "You all are utter morons. I will never touch any earthling." Vegeta walked in the house, followed by Mrs. Briefs. Did I Have To A few hours after… "So Bulma-san, as you can see, we are from another reality and need the dragon balls to get home." Gotek spoke. "Ah..well, you'll have to stay here." "No shit, Sherlock." Cocoa murmured. "Excuse me?" Bulma stood up. "Never mind." Cocoa brushed a streak of black hair. "Spending a year trapped in DBZ. Sounds great." TUK remarked. "Be glad we aren't in the Cell Games!" TUN responded, and here an argument brewed. Hoodie and Gotek facepalmed as Cocoa and Richie chatted. "Ugh, will they shut up?" Gotek annoyingly asked. "Guess not." Hoodie laughed. "They're like an old couple." Richie giggled. "OLD COUPLE?!" TUN and TUK gasped. "Shut up!" A woman's voice whined. She was slightly taller than Vegeta and had short, spiked neck length hair. "MA OC!!" Cocoa went up to her. "Is she drunk?" The OC asked. "You're that Kinoko." Gotek looked at Kinoko. "How the hell do you know my name, kid?" Kinoko ate a chocolate and walked out. Cheesy and Overused Fanfictions Crappy Chapter Names Going to Fight Villains Pay Me First This Will Never End No Sequels to This This Can't Be Life Playing All These Games GOING TO ALL CAPS The Sequel Will Not Happen This is it Category:Page added by Cocoabean Category:Page created by Cocoabean Category:Fan Fiction Category:Fan Fiction by Cocoabean Category:User Stories Category:User Page